


Guns, a headache and a horrible mess

by EWM



Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Whump, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Jack Dalton Whump, Riley and Desi as best friends, who are you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EWM/pseuds/EWM
Summary: Desi and Riley talk with Jack and it does not go wellThis is a continuation of Croatian Beer and FrittersThanks so much for the enthusiastic response to the first part!! :)
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Desiree "Desi" Nguyen, Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis
Series: Febuwhump (First one ever!!) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150052
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Guns, a headache and a horrible mess

Desi and Riley followed Jack’s guiding hand. He led them into a small room, with wonky panelling. There was a round table in it with half a dozen chairs. Desi wondered if maybe it had been used for poker. However the ‘private’ backroom was very much like the rest of the pub, dusty and had frankly seen better days. The three of them took their seats; Desi and Riley on one side, Jack on the other.

“Now, what can I do for you?” Jack said putting on his best smile

“We’re here because we think there might be weapons going through this town.”

“Weapons? What kind? As in gun running?”

Desi was immediately struck by the fact Dalton knew exactly what they meant. Desi had tried to keep it vague, partly for security reasons and partly because she didn’t know where Jack stood in all this. No ordinary local would have leapt to gun running

“Something like that. Although we think it might be on a larger scale.”

“Larger scale? This is all pretty vague. I’d like a bit more info and I’m still kinda confused why you’d come to me.”

“We’ve been asking around and you seem to know a lot about what’s going on in this town.”

Jack fumed, probably Mikael shooting his mouth off again. He didn’t like these people; their vagueness bothered him, it gave him a hitch on the back of neck, a weird feeling that he couldn’t quite place.

“I think you’ve been misinformed. I’m just a mechanic, nothing more. I think you’ve made a mistake.”

At this point Riley found her voice

“Jack, please…we need your help.”

“What did you call me?”

None of them had much time to respond because a knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

“Come in” Jack called

A woman appeared carried a sleeping toddler on her arm. She was darked haired with deep brown eyes, she moved towards Jack and kissed his head.

“You coming for dinner tonight?”

“Sure, I just need to wrap this up.”

At this point the woman turned around and spotted Desi and Riley.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to interrupt. I’m Anya and you are ?”

Both Desi and Riley’s jaws dropped. This tangled situation had just gotten a whole lot more messy. But Riley recovered and smiled at her and the baby and shook her hand.

“I’m Riley, we just wanted to ask Jonathan a couple of questions.”

Anya raised an eyebrow at this and looked at Jack. He shook his head, he kissed her cheek and the baby

“Where’s the other one?” he asked quietly

“Terrorising Horvat at the front by demanding candy”

“Sounds about right. I’ll be out in a couple of minutes.”

Anya nodded at the two women and left the room. Jack sat back down at the table sipping the last of his beer

“I don’t know where you got your information from. But I really can’t help you.”

Desi tried again

“Look, we really do need your help. You want to know we are, we work for the government.”

“I’m guessing not Croatia’s”

“How did you guess?”

“The accents kinda give it away.”

“That’s rich with your Texas drawl” Riley added, Desi glared

“What? I’m sorry, but I don’t know what you want and frankly this situation is giving me a headache.”

Jack got up to leave rubbing his temples ( he hadn’t been kidding about the headache) , Riley stopped him one last time pulling a piece of paper from her pocket and a pen.

“I know we’ve got off on the wrong foot. But if you think of anything, please give me a call. This is where me and my friend are staying.”

“I doubt I will, but…fine. What’s your name again?”

“Riley…Riley Davis”

Jack continued to massage his aching temples. But took the piece of paper and then left. At that point Desi grabbed Riley’s arm and followed, she nodded at the barman as a way of thanks and headed for the door. A tiny bit of her hoped they might catch Jack, but he was already gone.

“Well, that went well” Desi said

“Yeah…my brain can’t quite get over what I’m seeing.”

“I get that really I do. But…I still think Jack or Jonathan is the key.”

“You’re right, I didn’t give him our number out of the kindness of my heart.”

Desi ignored the dig and continued

“He’s lying for sure. If I had to guess, he’s mostly likely protecting someone and he’s scared what might happen to them.”

“We could try and track his phone, get into his records next. See if he makes any calls”

“You think you can? This place isn’t exactly tech savy?”

“It’s got an internet right? I’ll be able to get in”

“I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

There was a pause

“What are we going to do? When this is all over?” Riley murmured half at Desi, half to herself

“Do?”

“About Jack, I mean we can’t just leave him here.”

“Why not? I mean he’s happy, look at him. That woman’s got to be his wife? That baby she was holding, it could be his.”

“Isn’t he still a Phoenix agent? Don’t we have to inform somebody?”

“Probably.”

“And then there’s Mac.”

“I know and no I have no idea what to tell him.”

“You’ve got to tell him the truth surely?”

“I know that, but seeing Jack again, after he’s gotten over the possible minor heart attack that might induce. Seeing Jack and then having him look at him like he’s a total stranger? I don’t want to know about what that might do to Mac.”

“Seeing Mac again might jog his memory; wouldn’t that be a good thing?”

“So he’s what stuck half way between this life he’s got now and maybe a life he’s got at the Phoenix? Who knows if Taylor and Matty would even let him back in?”

“Fine…fine, I’m sorry I mentioned it!” Riley said suddenly annoyed. The two of them had been walking along the pavement of the main street. Davis strode forward holding her hands up, Desi had to run to catch up with her, she put her hand on her arm

“Hey hey! You’re right, I get that. I’m just saying, it’s kind of a mess.”

Riley didn’t look at her

“How are you doing with all this? Jack was important to you. Your brain must be going into overdrive.”

Riley looked at her

“I don’t know what to do. It’s Jack, but it’s not. He looks at me like I’m a total stranger and and and…”

Desi drew her into a hug. She didn’t say anything, she just gave Riley a chance to catch her breath. She didn’t have any answers (never a position Desi liked being in), she wished she could comfort Riley and find exactly the right words to tell Mac the truth. But the reality was she didn’t have a clue.


End file.
